


Felix, Marzia, and the Bro Baby

by TheGuyWhoWrote



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuyWhoWrote/pseuds/TheGuyWhoWrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Marzia, after dating for years, finally decide to have sex, but it ends up creating something they never thought they would have for a while: a baby. They soon find that raising a baby is hard, and must find a way to balance out between YouTube life and parenthood.</p><p>Also note that this is my first fan fiction. I hope that you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This work is still in progress.
> 
> Every time there is a row of asterisks between paragraphs, the point of view switches characters.
> 
> Sorry it's taking so long, I'm just lazy and I keep putting it off. I plan to make 8 chapters, including an alternate ending, an epilogue, and a final sex scene. :)
> 
> Chapter 3 is finally done. For those waiting, sorry it took so long.
> 
> Chapter 4 coming soon!

Marzia was feeling a bit paranoid. She had just turned 23, which was the age she had proclaimed she wanted to be before she got married. And, after dating Felix for years, she was afraid he was going to propose.

Not only that, but he had been hinting at sex a lot more than he usually joked about. She was afraid that he was growing impatient that they had not had sex yet.

And even more than that, she was starting to think she'd want to do it. She was still a virgin, and of course, she had heard from many sources that sex with the right person could be one of the most wonderful things in the world.

And this was making her curious as to what it was like. All of these things made her start to act more nervous around him, She wondered if he had noticed.

**************************

Felix had noticed that Marzia had been acting strange recently. Whenever they were around each other, she seemed to stumble over her words, and seemed to be lost in thought. She would sneak looks at him, and when he looked back at her, she would quickly look away.

He wondered if she had caught on to his messages that he was ready to have sex. After how long they had been dating, he would've thought they'd have done it by now. He was fine with waiting, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. He decided he would talk to her about it. No more beating around the bush.

**************************

After some thought, Marzia decided she would talk to him about it. It was time to face this problem head on.

**************************

Felix had just gotten done recording a game of  _Murder_ with Minx, Jack, and Ken. He was about to get ready to update it when Marzia walked over next to him. She was wearing a green blouse that had flowers scattered across it, coupled with a purple skirt. He sighed, realizing the time had come.

But he couldn't help but notice the way her breasts protruded from her chest so perfectly, so close that he could just reach out and...

"Felix!"

He snapped out of his trance. She was trying to get his attention.

"What are you staring at?" she asked in her soft, sweet voice.

"Nothing." he answered, quickly looking away. "What's up?" he said, acting cool.

"We need to talk." she said. Felix's grin fell from his face.

"What about?" he asked nervously.

"About us." she said. They went over to the couch and sat down. Felix mentally prepared himself for what was coming.

"Do you want to start?" she asked hopefully. When he didn't say anything, she sighed, and began.

"So, I just turned 23, and you know that is the age I said I wanted to be before I got married, so I have been nervous lately about whether or not you were going to propose to me." she said, surprising him. He had not been expecting that.

"I wasn't planning on proposing anytime soon. i know you still don't want that yet.' he said.

"Oh." she said. "Really?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't propose until I knew you were ready." he assured her.

"Oh, well, that's comforting to know." she said. There was silence for a few moments, before Felix spoke again.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Marzia said, sighing again. "Listen, I-"

"No, let me speak first." he said, cutting her off. "I know you're probably not ready to have sex yet, and I respect that, so I will wait until you are ready."

"That's sweet and all, but," she said, pausing. "I think I might actually be ready." This single statement almost shocked Felix more than any other thing he had ever heard her say.

"Wait, really?" he asked, not quite believing it.

"Yeah," she said. "People say it's one of the best experiences you can ever have. So, I'm ready." There was silence again for a few more moments, before Felix realized what she was actually saying.

"Wait, do you mean tonight?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said, grinning. "Why not? I'm ready for it if you are."

"I'm ready. Let's do it!" he exclaimed. "But first, we'll need to prepare some things." They got to work, planning things to make it the perfect night of their lives.


	2. The Perfect Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **************************************************PLEASE NOTE***********************************************  
> This chapter contains depictions of sex and nudity. If you are underage, or are not comfortable with this, please move on to the next chapter.

Felix couldn't believe it. He glanced at the clock. It read 7:50. They were going to start at 8:00. It was almost time. He couldn't wait to see what was underneath those clothes. It was something he had been waiting to see for years...

*************************

Marzia had gathered up some romantic music,and had dimmed the lights to set the mood. They had decided she would lay down on the bed in a nightgown. It was a loose-fitting, so Felix could easily take it off. He had convinced her to  get it. It was white with pink flowers scattered across its surface. And underneath, a black bra and panties that Felix had also convinced her to buy. But, she kind of liked them.

She was actually excited for this, but also she was a little nervous. She hoped it was as good as people said it was.

They both knew how to do it, but neither of them had done it before, or at least, she hadn't. So, they didn't know where to start, so Felix suggested they just do what felt right, and the rest would fall into place.

She checked her alarm clock, and it read 8:00.

It was time.

**************************

Felix strode into the room, shutting the door behind him. He looked at Marzia, laying down on the bed, grinning over at him.He smiled back, and climbed onto the bed. He gripped her face in his hands, and kissed her, he kissed her more passionately than he ever had before.

After a few minutes of just kissing, Felix gripped the shoulders of her nightgown, and pulled them down, the gown falling to her waist, her black bra now exposed. He broke the kiss, looking down at her bra.  They were now the only things sitting between him and her breasts. They looked into each others' eyes once more, and smiled again. They kissed again, but for only a few moments. He crept back, and pulled down the gown even more, down her legs, and off her bare feet. She was now only sitting there in a black bra and panties. A feeling grew down below, because he knew what was going to come next.

***************************

 Felix leaned over and kissed Marzia on the neck, moving slowly up and down her neck. She never knew he could be so romantic. She reached down and pulled his shirt up, and over his head. He went back to kissing her neck and shoulders,as she unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down to his knees, and then off his legs. She couldn't help but notice the growing bulge in his underwear. She also couldn't help but giggle a bit.

****************************

Here it came. One of the big reveals. He came in, kissing her again on the lips, warm and fierce. He reached behind her back and began untying her bra. After a minute, it came undone, and he slipped it over her shoulders, and off her, where he then threw it on the floor. He crept back to examine her breasts.

They extended from her chest, not too big or too small, but of normal size. But it didn't matter what size it was to him, as any size was perfect for him, and they were to him as gold was to a poor man.

With him staring, Marzia thrust out her chest, showing them off even more. The feeling grew more rapidly.

He reached out, and grasped the breast on his left, and gently squeezed. She flinched a second, before letting it happen. He reached out and grasped theother, and massaged them and squeezed them, drawing out a short moan from Marzia.

They felt soft, and nice. Her nipples were hard from the passion of the session. It was far more than perfect for him.

They kissed again, with as much passion as their lips could give. They got up on their knees, preparing for the final reveal.

Still kissing, they reached down, and they each hooked their fingers into the waistbands of each others'underwear, and pulled them down to their knees, then broke away, so they could completely take their underwear off. They turned back, and admired each others' bodies.

Felix looked at her pussy, which was clean-shaven, since he had asked her to shave it for him. Her hips curved so perfectly, blending into her legs. The area around her pussy was a triangle of beauty. In fact, her being completely naked seemed to make her entire body more beautiful.

He tried to look into her eyes, but found she was blushing, looking down, elsewhere.

***************************

Marzia stared at the sight before her. His dick sat there, completely grown, and decently long, with brown pubic hair sprouting from the area around it,his balls hanging limply below it.

She knew he was probably staring at her pussy, which she had shaved upon her request. She had always felt weird about shaving it, both during and after her shaving it.

His dick seemed to be pointing straight towards her pussy, as if it knew what was going to happen. She was able to finally pull her eyes away from it, and found that Felix was looking at her. She then realized she was blushing. She stared into those bright blue eyes of his that had captivated her the moment she saw them. She grabbed his head, and pulled him in for a kiss. They embraced, her breasts against his chest, and the strange feeling of his dick up against her waist. He reached behind her back, and grabbed her ass. He rubbed it and squeezed it, running his hands all over it.

Now came the real thing.

He broke away from the kiss, and grabbed her and his dick, and slowly slid it inside her pussy.

She gasped, surprised by the pain that washed over her for a second, before it was replaced by bliss, switching back and forth between the two.

They kissed again, sharing more passion through their lips.

Then it hit something. Something snapped inside her. She cried out in pain. Felix heard it, and slowly pulled back out. She was still in pain, and could almost feel it broken inside her.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine."she said. The pain was starting to fade now.

"Well, here comes the next part." he said. He got up on his knees, positioning his dick as high as it could go. Marzia sighed, wondering how this was a good part. She got down so she was eye level with his dick. She grabbed it, noticing it throb, and stuck it inside her mouth.

And the strange thing was, it felt right to her.

She sucked it in. She sucked it like it was a popsicle. She threw her tongue all over and around it, causing Felix to moan. She gripped it, and began to finger it, throwing her fingers all around it, and massaging it, which caused him to moan even more. She continued fingering him, and sucking, and as she went on, it throbbed more and more. She finally stopped, and one last moan escaped his lips as she pulled his dick back out of her mouth.

They got into position once more, and he gently pushed his dick back inside her pussy. This time, she did not feel pain, only satisfaction. He pushed it in deeper. She gripped it again, and twirled her fingers around the circumference of his dick, causing more moans. She kept this up, causing it to throb impossibly more, until he finally cried out, and he let out the white substance into her, and he pulled back out, panting and sweaty. Marzia then realized she was panting as well, and also was sweaty. The she remembered people often said that you get really tired from having sex

They collapsed on the bed, panting, silent for a few moments as they got their breath back. Then a question popped into her head. She turned towards Felix.

"Hey." she said. He turned to look at her. "You...you haven't...this is...your first...time, right?" she asked, pausing to catch her breath between words. He frowned.

"Yeah, of course." he answered. They sat there silent for a few more minutes, before Felix turned over and mumbled. "I'm going to sleep."

Marzia glanced over at the piles of clothes on the floor, then back at Felix, then back at her naked body, her breasts and pussy cold from the chilly air. She didn't really feel like getting up and getting dressed just to go to sleep. But, then again, she had never slept naked before. She glanced back at Felix.

 _First night for everything._ she thought, curling up under the covers, quickly falling asleep. She dreamed of a long, happy life with Felix.

It had been a perfect night.


	3. The News

Over the next couple weeks, they would have sex every once in a while, either when they were stressed, or if they just felt like it. They experimented with different positions and methods,and with other things like walking around the house naked, or, now that the whether was nicer, taking some nude swims. They also often took showers together.

But, about a month after their first time, stuff started to change.

Felix had just gotten done recording a three free games video. He didn't really feel like editing it right now, though. So, he got up to get something to eat. He walked into the kitchen to find Marzia rummaging through the cupboards. She had gotten very hungry lately, and he had been having to get more groceries than usual lately just to satisfy her hunger.

"If you keep this up, we're going to starve to death." he said. She turned to him, a box of crackers in her hands.

"Sorry, Felix." she said in her cute voice. "I've just been really hungry lately."

"Well, yeah, but you eat everything, and then you throw it all up again later." he said."Maybe we should get you in to the doctor." he suggested.

"No, I'm fine." she answered, ripping open the box.

A few days later, Felix was finally editing the three free games video when he heard Marzia weakly call out his name. He got up, and went over to her. She was in the bathroom, bent over the toilet, vomiting out everything in her stomach.

"Let's go to the doctor." she said, throwing up again.

***************************

They drove up to the parking lot to the doctor's office. They got out of the car, and locked the doors. They walked in, passing through a small room before reaching the main door. They walked into the waiting room.

Felix walked up to the receptionist's desk while Marzia sat down in a chair in the corner.

She was hungry. She hated being hungry. It was like a beast waking up inside of you, and if you don't feed, it will kill you. And the beast was waking up.

Felix,having gotten her appointment ready, went over and sat down next to her. She laid her head against him, and he put his arm around her. It was nice.

Ever since they had started having sex, they had grown closer as a couple.

They sat like that for a while before a lady came out of a door on the other end of the room, next to the receptionist's desk, and called out Marzia's name. She was wearing a green uniform. She had her brown hair up in a bun.They got up and followed her out into the hallway. Her name tag read Patrice. She opened her mouth before she got a look at them. She narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, aren't you Pewdiepie and Marzia?" she asked.

"Yes we are." Felix said. Patrice's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God!" she said, smiling. "Can I have a picture?" she asked, pulling out her phone.

"Sure." he said, and they took a picture. Patrice then said she couldn't wait to show it to her friends. She lead Marzia to a scale and took her weight, then her height. She then led them down the hall into a patient's room, and closed the door behind them. Marzia sat down on the patient's bed, Felix sat down in chair against the wall, and Patrice sat down at the sink, into a rolling stool, where a laptop sat. She opened it,and typed in a few things. She set it in her lap. She then asked Marzia then basic questions, if she smoked, what pills or drugs she was taking, any medical problems recently, before finally asking why they were there.

"Well, she's been acting...strangely...lately." Felix said. "She's been unnaturally hungry, and after she eats everything in the house, she throws it all up in the toilet a few hours later."

"And, I've been having mood swings." Marzia added. "One second, I'll be happy, then, someone will say one little thing, and I'll be incredibly angry, like someone just flipped a switch." Patrice put all this into the computer as they said it. She then seemed to mull something over, before she asked a question that startled them both.

"If you don't mind me asking, when was the last time you had sexual intercourse?" she asked. They were shocked. They looked at each, then back at her before Felix responded.

"Um, that seems kinda personal, but if you must know, it  was a couple days ago." he told her. She typed it up before speaking again.

"And did you have any sort of protection?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Marzia asked, confused as to why that was important.

"Condoms, anything like that?" she explained. They shook their heads no. She typed it up. When she was done, she got up. "Well, the doctor should be in soon. Just sit tight until he gets here." she said,leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

For the next ten minutes, Felix sat playing games on his phone,while Marzia just sat and thought. An idea had popped into her head, and she didn't like it.

Then, the doctor came in an introduced himself as doctor Goodman. He said he was going to take Marzia for a few minutes into another room. When Felix looked worried, he assured him that everything was alright. Marzia got up, and followed him out the door, with Patrice following behind. He lead them down a series of hallways, to an unmarked room. All the while, the idea that had sprouted in Marzia mind was growing, and she wanted to deny it, even though it seemed possible.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when Goodman closed the door behind him, and asked her to take off her clothing. She looked at him questioningly, her face started to burn slightly. He explained that she needed to strip completely and slip into a gown, as her normal clothing was not suitable for the test. He lead gestured to a bed,another one of the patient beds, which Patrice had set a gown onto. They opened the door again, and Goodman pointed to the room she had to meet them in once she was done. Before she left, she asked if she could keep her underwear on. He replied with a no, and said to take the clothes into the room with her. They left, closing the door behind them.

Marzia, her face still slightly burning, slipped out of her clothes. She felt her nipples harden slightly as they came in contact with the air-conditioned room. Before she picked up the gown, she examined herself in a mirror against the wall. She admired her beautiful, slender body, with her B cup breasts,and her shaved pussy. She couldn't help but run her hands over her breasts, feeling her hardening nipples. She turned around, looking over her shoulder at her ass, which was smooth and pale. She also couldn't help but run her hands over them as well. They were indeed smooth, and soft. She then remembered that they were waiting for her, so she went over and picked up the gown.

It was as she feared: it was one where the back was open, which would mean her ass would be on display to people in the hallway, and even though the door was only around the next corner, she had to go fast to avoid being spotted. She quickly  slipped on the gown, tying up the back, her ass still feeling the chill air. She gathered up her clothes, and, taking a deep breath, opened the door, and walked out.

She quickly closed the door behind her, and walked around the corner, to the other door. She was about to open it, and rush inside, when she heard a whistle. It was one of those whistles men give girls who look good. Her face heating up evermore, she turned around, flattening her ass against the door, and glanced over at where the whistle had come from.

It had come from a man with dark brown hair and thick brown eyebrows. His eyes were dark green, and he was smiling a devilish smile at her. "Damn, girl! You've got a nice one there, don't ya?" he asked. "I just wish I had had my phone out." His eyes then went wide with recognition. Uh oh.

"Say, aren't you Marzia, the YouTuber?" he asked, confirming her fears. She nodded slowly. He laughed, eyeing her up and down. "Man, now I really wish I had my phone out. Hey, why don't you turn around again for me, huh?" he asked with that devilish grin still on his face, the one that she wanted to punch right off.

"In your dreams, you pervert."she scoffed, walking in, and slamming the door behind her, facing the door. She heard a cough, and turned around. Goodman was standing there, Patrice behind him. He was attempting to look away. Marzia then realized that she had just displayed her bare ass to the both of them. Her face began burning once more.

Goodman coughed again, and turned his gaze back to her. "Would you please lay down on this bed?" he asked, gesturing to yet another patient's bed. Her face still burning, she walked over and sat down on it, doing so in a way that had her ass facing away from them. She laid back, as she was asked to. Only then did she take a look around the room.

It was like the other room, except for a machine that they rolled up next to her bed. It had many buttons and small screens, with one central screen. It had little sticky things attached to it, like you put on your body when measuring you heart or getting stimulant shocks. There were about a dozen or so of them. Goodman and Patrice looked at each other before looking at Marzia, who became worried by their looks.

"What? What is it?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, but, you'll need to take off the robe for this to work." Goodman said. Marzia's face exploded in heat, dumbstruck.

"B-but w-w-why?" she was able to get out.

"Well, we have to attach these to your body, and it won't work through the gown."he explained.

"Then why did you make me put it on in the first place?" she demanded.

"So you didn't have to run through the hallway naked."he said calmly.

"Then why couldn't I have just undressed in here?" she asked.

"I thought it would have been uncomfortable stripping naked in front of us." he said. Marzia let out a sigh of defeat, and began to untie the gown. She let it slip down, and land on the floor. She felt her nipples hardening once more, once again being subjected to the cool air of the room. She glanced over at Patrice, who was trying not to smile, and she was failing. Marzia face was still burning, more than it had ever burned before. She held an arm over her breasts, and one hand over her crotch. Goodman noticed this, and coughed again.

"I'm sorry., but you won't be able to cover up your...ah...lower regions, because we're gonna need to place some of these around that area." he said. Marzia frowned, and slowly removed her hand from her crotch. She decided that she might as well remove her other arm, and she lowered it. She laid down on the bed., her arms on her stomach. The bed felt weird against her bare ass.They grabbed the sticky things, and placed them around her lower stomach and around her crotch. Even though they wore gloves, it was also weird feeling hands touching her most private area, particularly Goodman, since he was a guy.

After they finished placing all of the sticky things, they went over to the machine, and looked at the screens. They displayed black and white moving images. She couldn't tell what was happening. After a few minutes, they turned back to her. Marzia couldn't read their expressions. Goodman coughed again.

"What is it?" Marzia asked nervously.

"We have some news for you." Goodman said.

***********************

Felix was still just sitting in the room, playing on his phone, waiting for Marzia, Goodman, and Patrice to come back. They had been gone for twenty minutes before they came back,and Marzia had a look on her face that was unreadable. She kept standing while Goodman went and sat on the rotating stool, while Patrice stood next to him. They turned to him. Glancing back at Marzia's expression, Felix began to get worried.

"Felix, we have some news." Goodman said, and was about to say something else, but Marzia cut him off.

"Wait, I want to be the one to tell him." she said. She bent down in front of Felix, and looked him dead in the eye. He was getting very worried now, and was expecting very bad news. "Honey, I-I-I'm..." she looked away, took a deep breath, and when she looked back at him, the very beginning of a tear was collecting in her eye. "I'm pregnant."

He wasn't sure what exactly he was expecting, but it wasn't  _that._ He stuttered, unsure what to say. She was crying.

"Are those tears of sadness of joy?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know." she said, laughing. "I think joy."

And, before he knew it, he was crying too. "I'm gonna be a dad/" he asked. She nodded. Now he completely crying. He grabbed her, and hugged her, them both crying out of joy that they were gonna be parents.

Even if it wasn't what they had originally wanted, it was going to happen, and they were going to embrace it, and love it.

**************************

There were many discussions the following days. The first was whether or not they should tell the bros and marzipans. Marzia thought they should keep it secret for a while, but Felix kept saying they should tell them. She finally surrendered, and they got the camera ready.

"How's it going, bros. My name is PewDiePieee!" he said, doing his intro. "And I'm here with-" he gestured to her.

"Cutiepie." she said.

"And we have a very special announcement." he said. He glanced at Marzia, smiling, before looking back at the camera. "Marzia...is pregnant. She is due to have a baby in about eight months. And, no, before you ask, we don't know the gender yet. It's too early to tell." he paused before he spoke again. "Now, even if it was not planned, we're gonna go through with it. The months leading up to the due date for the baby will be different. I might miss uploading videos, but I will have to help care for Marzia. And, I am asking for all of your supports, because we're gonna need it." He looked back at her, and smiled again, before looking back again. "Like I said, the next couple of months will be different, but we will need to bear with it, and help us. Even though it will be hard, it will be amazing." He looked back at her again, and smiled once more.

They uploaded the videos to each other's channels, so both the bros and the Marzipans would see it. A few hours later, they checked the comments. Many were congratulating them, while some of them pointed out the obvious, that they had finally had sex. One person said they were lying, but then everyone else cursed them out for thinking that.

Others asked what they name was going to be. This caused another discussion, but only a short one. They decided they would come up with names later. They would make up ones for a boy or a girl.

They emailed the video to their friends, like Mark, Ken, Jack, Cry, and their families, and they all congratulated them as well, with some making side comments about them having sex.

Felix had to usher away his mom and sister, who wanted to come and help with Marzia, considering she would be going through a lot in the coming months. But, he said they were fine.

Marzia hoped they were.


End file.
